Ailes de cire
by Scandiuman
Summary: Elles dansaient dans le ciel noir d'encre, leurs hurlements déchirants arrachant la vie de tant d'innocents, réduisant à néant l'espoir des plus grands, emportant tout dans un tourbillon de souffrance et de haine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de douleur ? Tes ailes de cire ont fondu : tu étais bien trop près du Soleil ... One-shot sur un sujet un peu sensible. T pour être tranquille.


Ma première fanfic ... snif !

Je suis tellement content(e) de partager ce texte avec vous, humains ! Mes amis atomes ont trouvé ce texte à leur goût, alors je suppose qu'il plaira à la plupart des individus de votre espèce. Comme je n'ai réussi qu'à maîtriser parfaitement (ou presque) la langue française, j'ai écrit en français, mais peut-être un jour, il y aura une version anglaise !

Pour les nouveaux du fandom Hetalia, Kiku, c'est Japon. Après, je vous laisse deviner qui est le deuxième personnage (même s'il est noté dans le machin des personnages ... Bref !).

Si tu trouves des fautes, préviens-moi !

Bonne liais-, non, lecture !

* * *

Elles dansaient dans le ciel noir d'encre. Dans leur cruelle comptine, elles rappelaient les cris déchirants et le désespoir des soumis. Des milliers et des milliers de personnes, abandonnées à leur sort, obligées d'obéir à ce qui leur semble injuste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet étendard ? Pourquoi cet arrogant Soleil rouge déchirant de ses rayons l'innocent blanc ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Pour l'amour du pouvoir. Pour l'envie de posséder. Pour la soif de conquête. Tel Icare face au Soleil, l'étendard allait se brûler les ailes. Son envie, sa soif, son amour pour la possession allait vite chauffer, fondre puis couler le long de son dos, brûlant telle une longue traînée de lave entre ses omoplates.

Elles dansaient dans le ciel noir d'encre. Telles des pies à la recherche d'un éclat brillant. Elles sifflaient, réveillant sur leur passage des alarmes paniquées hurlant de se cacher. On aurait pût les voir sourire, leur sourire métallique vous pénétrant jusqu'aux os, glaçant votre sang. Un sourire malsain. Telles des messagères de la mort, elles continuent inexorablement leur descente. Trafiquantes de la violence, elles connaissaient leur fardeau : elles allaient être les artisanes de la mort, des larmes, des pleurs, mais aussi de la victoire. De leur victoire. Mais elles ne seront plus là pour la savourer.

Elles dansaient dans le ciel noir d'encre. Seules, elles ne se doutaient pas de l'ampleur de leurs actes. On les avait envoyées là-bas, on leur avait dit de faire cela et elles allaient le faire. Tout détruire. Semer le chaos et la panique. Mais à quel prix ? Celui de la victoire. Une victoire héroïque entachée de pleurs et de sang. Mais que leur dirait-on ? C'est votre faute ? Elles seraient déjà parties, loin, vers le Paradis, Vahalla ou tout simplement réincarnées. Si elles étaient humaines, elles auraient ri. Mais au lieu de cela, elles se contentèrent de continuer leur descente vers le Chaos. Leur cible.

Dent pour dent.  
Œil pour œil.  
Crime pour crime.

Telle est la vie d'une bombe. Courte, chargée d'adrénaline et pleine de haine.  
Et des pleurs.  
Des morts.  
Et encore de la haine.  
C'est donc un cycle qui ne s'arrêtera jamais ?

Elles touchèrent le sol.

* * *

Kiku tomba sur ses genoux. Pourquoi tant de douleur si brusquement ? Son pays était attaqué ? Non, pas maintenant ! L'air chaud et épicé vint chatouiller ses narines. Des bras puissants le prirent par les épaules. Deux olives le fixèrent inquiètes. Kiku eu un petit sourire : tout allait pour le mieux. Du moins, pas vraiment. Une douleur lancinante l'obligea à se cambrer en hurlant. Il tomba sur le sol, plié en deux, son ami à côté de lui, lui tenant la main en lui demandant ce qui se passait. Mais Kiku n'eut pas à parler : son dos parla de lui même. Une longue traînée rouge lui coulait entre le long de la colonne vertébrale, aspergeant sa chute de reins. Il avait deux plaies entre les omoplates, comme l'emplacement de deux ailes sanglantes.

Icare.

Ses patrons avaient trop cru en eux et leur ego surdimensionné était la base de tous les maux de Kiku. Mais contrairement à Icare, Kiku n'était pas celui qui avait décidé de se rapprocher du Soleil. Mais il s'était brûlé les ailes tout de même.  
C'était ainsi.

Comme pour les impôts, les plus pauvres paient pour les plus riches, Kiku payait de sa chair pour les erreurs de son peuple. Il regarda les prunelles vertes de son ami, pensant à tous les torts que sa population lui faisait vivre tout les jours.  
C'était ainsi.

Il serra la main de son ami, espérant faciliter l'arrêt de la douleur en sentant son soutient. Ce n'était pas fini. Il n'était pas ...  
- Kiku !  
Le japonais tomba, face contre terre, sans lâcher la main de son ami.

Noir. Aussi noir que le sanglant ciel du Japon.

Il s'était évanoui.

Ainsi soit-il.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Hésite pas à critiquer !


End file.
